


You were the one I was meant to find

by iamsejinma



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, actually its healer-ish-slash-assassin au, assassin au (?), how to tag again?, im gonna add more svt members as this goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsejinma/pseuds/iamsejinma
Summary: “Oh you have got to be kidding me right now, I have a bloody deadline tomorrow.” were Jihoon’s first words as soon as he woke up and realized that he was in an abandoned building, with his hands tied behind him.





	1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

“Oh you have got to be kidding me right now, I have a bloody deadline tomorrow.” were Jihoon’s first words as soon as he woke up and realized that he was in an abandoned building, with his hands tied behind him. He let out a particularly loud whine as he tried to struggle out of the ropes around his arms but of course it has to be tight as fuck. He let out a dissatisfied grunt before settling down, figuring it’s probably futile to struggle.

How many times has it been this month? he thought offhandedly. Probably five or six, but honestly being made to deal with this shit every week, Jihoon had probably already lost count at this point.

“Okay, you don’t really have to hide guys. Come on let’s get this over and done with. It stinks in here, can’t you have, like, cleaner buildings than this.” He shouted as he side eyed the grime covering the walls, he really does not want to think where those came from. But he has to admire the propensity of these criminals and villains to find these abandoned buildings around Seoul. And it’s not as if they reuse the abandoned buildings that were used before, they just keep on finding new one everytime. And Jihoon could attest to that fact since he’s probably been kidnapped and held in like half of those abandoned houses or buildings.

He sighed when no one answered, honestly he could use a little conversation here. At least he won’t hear the annoying sound of water dripping from the ceiling, or the occasional whirring of a window.

He rolled his eyes even though he knows no one can see him, “No seriously, you have to, like, at least show yourself. I have to at least know your names so I can tell them to my parents when they ask.”

He expected more silence but was surprised by the chuckle just behind the pillar in front of him.

“You don’t shut up do you?” He frowned, trying to locate the source of the voice, when a man stepped out from the pillar and faced Jihoon. Honestly though, has he been standing there all this fucking time? _Rude_. He could’ve at least replied or something.

Anyway, Jihoon offhandedly noted that the man was dressed like a mob boss or something. He is wearing a long tan coat, a fedora hat and fucking shades. Inside. The. Building. Wow, it seems that his parents had also brushed shoulders with the mafia or something. Seriously, as if evil scientists and revenging husbands or wives are not enough already.

“Let me guess, someone from my family ruined your life by meddling into something they shouldn’t meddle with.” Jihoon unamusedly asked. It’s not like it’s totally untrue, his parents did meddle into things they shouldn’t meddle with. But that’s kind of the point of their job since they’re superheroes. As if one parent was not enough, they _were_ both superheroes who decided to retire after getting married and adopted Jihoon.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves his family so damn much. He won’t be able to express how much he is thankful for everything they have given Jihoon. And if being kidnapped more times than you had ever been on a date is something that he’ll have to endure for his family, then so be it. And he could safely say that they are all pretty badass though, despite being the most normal out of anyone of them.

Back to the point at hand though, since he’s the easiest target out of them automatically means that he’s the one always targeted by anyone who had a bone to pick with his family, or anyone who knows who the fuck his family is, which is a fuckton of them.

So needless to say he has a few experiences on kidnapping and stuff.

But as he saw the man smile crookedly before tipping his hat up, enough for him to follow up and see the man’s eyes. He caught a flash of red just at the corner of his own eye. _Well, of fucking course he has a fucking sniper pointed at me, paranoid much?_ , he thought begrudgingly.

After being kidnapped more times that both of the fingers on his hand and his feet combined, he still can’t shake the feeling of not really being able to do anything except to just wait for somebody to rescue him.

“You don’t act like a normal kidnapped person.” The man drawled as he sauntered slowly towards to where Jihoon is.  The smaller man tried to straighten up, as much as he can – which is not much but at least he’s not crouched to the floor.

“Yeah, well you’re not the first one to have a brilliant idea to kidnap a superhero’s kid, and you’re certainly not the last.” He quipped, glaring at the mafia man in front of him.

The mafia man guffawed before quickly schooling a mask of indifference, “Oh kid, you think I kidnapped you because of your father?” he crouched and faced Jihoon with a smirk on his face, “I mean sure being the son of a superhero could be good enough reason but you’re value is much more than that. Oh you really have no idea.”

“Oh dear, very foreboding,” Jihoon quipped, not even bothering to hide how unimpressed he is.

The Mafioso just sent him a threatening grin, as if Jihoon can even do anything but to lay on the floor and stare at him then they could do this all day, “Kid you better shut up now or you won’t like the consequences.”

“Oh come on,” Jihoon challenged, “You already have a fucking sniper pointed at me and have me dead anytime now and you think I’m just gonna stay quiet? By the way, I’m not sure if you know but my dad, being the paranoid man that he is has put his own surveillance at me from god knows where and they’re probably gonna be here anytime.”

“If you don’t shut up then I can’t tell you about how I know who you’re biological parents are.”

The man knew he hit a nerve as he cackled and watched Jihoon struggling  to kick him in the shins in chagrin. He settled on steeling a cold glare at the man in front of him, “What the fuck are you talking about asshole?”

He doesn’t know how this man knew that he was adopted by his father. It’s not as if they hid it from everyone but they just opted not to tell anyone and let everyone assume whatever they want. Only his family and a few of his closest friends knew about it. So there was no way this man had gotten that information from them.

“Careful pretty boy, you could hurt yourself. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt before I even give you to them.” The Mafioso laughed as Jihoon snarled at him.

The tied up man gritted his teeth and futilely struggled from the ropes tying him up, “Who’s them? How the fuck did you know I’m adopted?”

The man sobered up and kicked Jihoon, “Watch your language kid, now I wouldn’t want to harm you more than necessary. I’ll leave that to the other guys. Now why don’t you be a good boy and stay quiet.”

“Well, I guess I have no fucking choice since I’m tied up in this goddamn ropes.” He snapped towards the man. He knew that triggering his kidnapper is not the best decision he has right now, but what can he even do on a situation like this. Plus, he’s being so cryptic about something and damn if he doesn’t get to the bottom of that.

The man sneered before kneeling beside Jihoon and forcefully taking Jihoon’s face between his hand, “I said watch your fucking mouth kid, you don’t want to test me.”

Jihoon may not have any kind of super ability like his father, or anyone from his family for that matter, but he has the tenacity of one so he laughed before chancing a smirk, “Fuck you.”

The man slapped him in the face causing him to slump towards the floor. The mafia man was gearing to a position as if to hit him harder, to slap or punch him, he doesn’t even know. He struggled to get up but stopped when he saw a flash of red at the man’s forehead. He had no time to comment anything since a second later the man towering over him keeled over to the side, and oh my god was that blood coming out of his head.

_Shit freakity fucking shit._

~-~-~

Seungcheol put his rifle down. “Well, that ended earlier than I intended to.” he whispered quietly. He heard a faint snort from his earpiece, “I can’t help it Gyu! The man was about to beat the shit out of his kidnapee.”

“Sure. I believe you.” The man on the other line deadpanned. And of course Seungcheol did not pout, he’s a badass assassin after all. What he did do was ignore the younger male’s condescending tone and picked up his rifle bag.

“Sorry buddy.” he whispered to the mafioso’s sniper, who he had to shoot tranquilizers on. Sure, he may be an assassin, but he doesn’t kill people who are not his target. At least he tries to.

As he was about to get out of the place he stopped when he saw the kidnapped man, slouching below and struggling from the ropes binding his thin arms. His shoulders are heaving and were those panting noises. He quickly realized that the male was probably having a panic attack, “Holy shit Mingyu he’s having a panic attack.”

“I’ve already contacted the police hyung. They’ll be there in a few minutes,” the hacker retorted, making Seungcheol frown in indignation, “You just have to _get out_ of there in time.”

 _This is probably not a good idea_ , he thought idly as he ignored Mingyu’s words and jumped down from the railing he’s on and ran towards the small male who, true enough, was gasping for breath.

“Are you alright?” he asked ignoring the hacker cussing him on the other line. Seungcheol made the wrong decision and approached the small male too quick, causing him to flinch and struggle away from the assassin.

“It’s okay,” he repeated, trying to put on his best calming voice – or at least the closest to that – before slowly approaching the panicking male, “It’s alright breathe in slowly, one, two, three, four, five. Okay alright you’re doing so well. Then breathe out, one, two, three, four-“

He continued counting, slowly inching closer until he’s in arms reach. He softly laid his hand on top of the other male’s heaving shoulders. Thankfully, the younger male did not flinch from the contact but looked up with wide panicking eyes before slumping himself towards Seungcheol’s body. He slowly gathered the shaking male closer towards him and worked to untie his arms.

“Oh hey he’s cute.” Mingyu whispered from the other line, and if Seungcheol had that ability he would teleport to the hacker’s house just to smack him in the head. But he can’t so he just whispered for the hacker to _shut up please_. It’s not that he doesn’t echo the sentiment, but they have more urgent matters at hand.

 _This is totally not a good idea_ , he panicked as he felt the smaller male sob into his chest while struggling to keep his breath even. He continued untying the other male and whispering calming words towards the smaller male anyway.

After finally freeing the small male’s arms, he thought the younger male was about to attack him – which was dumb since, he just got a fucking panic attack what the fuck Seungcheol? – but the smaller male scampered for something and found Seungcheol’s hands, before holding it as tight as he could.

A few minutes later, he found the smaller man fast asleep on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2 - Close Encounters

Jihoon blearily rubbed his eyes before yawning so wide that the woman in front of him looked at him like he ate a whole cat in front of her before barfing out its fur and giving it to her. He stared back at her with raised eyebrows as if daring her to say something. Thankfully she just huffed haughtily before looking away to judge something else.

He snorted quietly before grabbing a hand rail so he won’t get thrown around when the bus stops. The only problem is that the hand rails are either taken or are placed where he can barely even reach it. He was about to make a grab for it on his tiptoes when the bus conveniently braked, completely throwing everyone, especially Jihoon, forward. He was bracing himself for the inevitable fall, probably with a face on the floor, or worse being unceremoniously thrown into another person’s body.

However, he felt strong arms at his waist and his shoulder, not too tight to be uncomfortable and invasive of his personal space but enough to prevent him from losing his balance. He felt the arms leave him as quick as it took him.

Jihoon tried to turn around to see who grabbed him but was unable to do so since he was surrounded by the herd of passengers getting off of the bus stop.

~-~-~

“I still don’t get why you’re doing this Seungcheol-hyung.” He can feel Mingyu’s strong disapproval all the way from the hacker’s house, which was a feat considering that he can only hear the younger male’s voice.

Anyway he can’t be make himself feel bothered about that when he was too busy reeling from the close encounter with Lee Jihoon. That was a close call, too close even for him. Thankfully the person in interest did not see him and he immediately got himself out before the younger male is able to get a good look at him.

He looked around to see which bus stop he got off and tsk-ed in annoyance when he realized it was at least two stops away from the younger male’s bus stop, better start brisk walking then.

He heard a loud sigh through his earpiece and remembered that he hasn’t replied to the hacker.

“This is a good past time, you’ve been pestering me to get out more. Now that I’m getting out you’re still telling me off?” the taller male asked, glaring at a near camera just to spite the hacker. He knew Mingyu is following him through every CCTV can have access to, which is a shitton of many.

“Hyung, stop glaring stupidly at a camera, people will think you’re weird.” The younger male deadpanned, but the amusement was obviously not well-hidden, “And I’ve been telling you to get out and have fun, go clubbing, take a short class or whatever. I did not tell you to stalk a poor –albeit cute – man who has a knack of being kidnapped every week.”

“But this _is_ fun.” He offhandedly replied, just as he got to his destination, a tall building where he knew Jihoon, the subject he has been following for day, is working.

Now, getting into the building without getting too much attention is tricky. But he has done so for three days in a row. He has to be imaginable about his disguise. Seungcheol has already shortlisted either disguising himself as a janitor or a security guard since it’s easier to go around the building. He entered the building and tried to look inconspicuous.

“I don’t really get your definition of fun.” The hacker deadpanned.

“Have you got any job for me to do?” he replied but was met with silence from the other line, “That’s what I thought.”

Mingyu snorted, “Fine, hyung be like that. If the cute male happens to see you following him around and think of you as a stalker don’t expect us to bail you out of jail.”

“But Gyu, I’ve only been following him three days and I have to stop three people from trying to kidnap him! How the hell did he manage to survive this long?”

He heard a soft snort from the other line. Thankfully the hacker did not say anything else and left him to think of a way to sneak his way into the employee’s entrance. As if by magic – or a very skilled hacker – the machine where you normally need an ID automatically went down.

Seungcheol smiled immaculately at the nearest camera, “Thanks Gyu. You are the best” he said before sending a small salute. Just as he did so, he saw something shift from the corner of his eye. He immediately turned towards the direction of the movement but it was gone as soon as it came.

“I told you for a million times already stop communicating through the camera!” he heard a frustrated groan from the other end, which successfully got him out of his trance. He shook himself away from the thoughts before sending the hacker a wide smile and making sure that the camera catches him doing so, “I don’t get paid enough for this. I can’t believe I’m just gonna sit here and watch you play bodyguard for someone.”

Seungcheol just smiled to himself and made his way into the building, ‘ _I could be a good bodyguard’_ , before snorting at that thought, ‘ _Now where could Lee Jihoon have gone to?’_

~-~-~

 “You should have, like, a bodyguard or something.” was Seungkwan’s first comment when Jihoon finished telling him about the latest kidnapping incident.

They met up in a restaurant near both of their workplaces since Seungkwan has been insisting to meet with him, especially after hearing about the latest incident. Jihoon kind of want to hold it off and was successful in doing so until Boo Seungkwan cannot take it anymore and stomped towards Jihoon’s office and dragged him out for lunch.

You would think that Boo Seungkwan, his friend for more than 5 years, have gotten used to him getting kidnapped. But Jihoon guesses that no one except him will actually be getting used to this fact anytime soon. Hell, even his father and his partner can’t wrap it around their heads sometimes.

While waiting for their orders, Seungkwan pestered him into telling him what happened. So Jihoon, quite begrudgingly, did but he left out the part where he panicked and passed out. The younger male did not have to know that. And even if Jihoon did want to tell his friend, his memories are fuzzy and cloudy with a few missing parts here and there.

He also did not want to tell Seungkwan about the probably imaginary guy his brain conjured up while he was having a panic attack. He is thoroughly convinced that the male was real. He remembered the warmth enveloping him when the tall male pulled him close, and him unabashedly leaning towards the other male’s chest. Also, Jihoon knows that he can’t calm down after a panic attack without seeing someone he knows and is comfortable with.

When he woke up later, in an ambulance heading towards the hospital with a paramedic trying to wrap a bright orange blanket around him (freaking shock blankets), and asked about a tall male with him in the building the paramedic just looked at him curiously and answered that they found him alone and slumped on the floor.

He insisted that he does not need to go to the hospital, but his reference to a non-existent man with him in the warehouse is enough to convince them otherwise.

So yeah, he decided not to tell anyone about that mysterious man who may have saved him from a panic attack.

“Jihoon-hyung, are you listening?” Seungkwan waved his hands in front of his face, shaking Jihoon out of his thoughts.

“Wha-“ he asked, taking in Seungkwan’s unamused expression before mumbling a half-assed apology, “What were you saying again?”

“I said something about how you should probably get a bodyguard or something?” his friend repeated slowly, ignoring Jihoon’s short snort, “No, hyung think about it. Don’t you agree that it’s a bit of a hassle to be kidnapped every now and then?”

The older male shrugged, “I guess you can say that it would be very helpful not to be kidnapped every other week, especially with these deadlines my boss had given me.”

Seungkwan looked smug and was about to say something more but Jihoon cut him off, “But I’m just gonna have to be more careful from now on.”

The younger male sent him an unamused look, “You mean more careful than you already are now? You have a designated path to work, take the same bus that arrives at the exact same time, go home at exactly 5 PM and head straight towards your father’s shop. Every. Day. I’m surprised your kidnappers haven’t picked that schedule up.”

Jihoon doesn’t have a heart to say that they did. He’s just too paranoid to change it now. Also it would immediately raise flags for his father to know that maybe something is wrong when he’s not around by the time he usually arrives.

“What? I survived 21 years through that shit. And besides, that’s not even the worst thing that has happened to me.” Jihoon deadpanned.

“If you want I can ask Hansol to at least keep an eye at you from time to time.” Seungkwan offered. Hansol is Seungkwan’s not-boyfriend-what-the-hell-we’re-just-bestfriends-Jihoon-shut-up. He is also Jihoon’s cousin and like everyone in Jihoon’s family has a supernatural ability.

 “I already told you Seungkwan, no thank you. Also, you can’t use me as an excuse to keep an eye on Hansol.” Jihoon smirked when he saw Seungkwan fight to keep the blush from coloring his cheeks.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help!” Seungkwan hollered before hitting Jihoon square in the shoulders, making the shorter male guffaw at the embarrassed male.

As their orders came, they continued bickering and teasing the other relentlessly. They are unaware however of a tall male just around the corner of their booth in deep thought.

~-~-~

“Who are you?” Seungcheol growled as he saw a suspicious male lurking around Lee Jihoon. He stomped towards the direction of the male and cornered him around the side of the room, waiting for confirmation from Mingyu that he’s already handled all CCTV footages before doing anything to the suspicious male.

The male in front of him cowered. His body shaking and his hands are fidgeting. “What are – what are you doing?”

Finally, Mingyu from the other line muttered an affirmation and he immediately took hold of the other male’s arms before securing it behind the male, holding it against him, “Don’t fuck with me right now. I’ve already encountered two people following a certain male around, and you would not want to know what happened to them.”

The assassin just tightened his hold when the other did not reply, “Answer me before I break your arms off and trust me because I _can_.”

The other male just whimpered in pain, “I’m not doing anything!”

 “You think I’m stupid? I’ve seen you following Lee Jihoon since he has entered the building. Who do you think I am?”

“I-I don’t know who you’re talking about!”

“Well, then, what is this on your bag?” He took out bottles and syringes of chemicals, “Chloroform and Ether? You have quite a supply for someone who does not knows what he should be doing. Now are you finally going to tell me why the fuck you’re here or do I have to use these supplies on you and force the answer out of you somewhere else?”

“Please don’t kill me! I’ll tell you everything!” the smaller man panicked as he felt the syringe slowly inching close to his exposed arms.

Seungcheol tilted his head and grunted a ‘Go on’, “I was - I was just ordered to get wha – what’s his name? Jihoon? – for someone. He was offering a big amount of money, how else am I supposed to say no to that?”

“Who ordered you?” Seungcheol asked, thinking about how many people really wants to get the younger male. The male was about to shake his head but the assassin beat him to it, “Answer me before I decide to shoot your head off.”

“I-I don’t know!” the male panicked, “He didn’t tell me his name. Hell, I haven’t even met him in person. I just got a call offering me Ten Million Won in exchange of a certain Lee Jihoon. When I accepted he just ordered me to take Lee Jihoon in an abandoned warehouse outside Seoul and take the money he left there. I swear to god I don’t know who he is. I’m just here to take the guy.” Seungcheol frowned, _‘Seriously what is with kidnappers and villains and abandoned warehouses?.’_

“Well, you can go over there tell that man who ordered you that he can’t touch Lee Jihoon ever.” Seungcheol leaned closer and made sure that his voice pitched lower, “And if he ever tries to again, then he’ll have to go through me. Now scram.”

He let go of the other male who immediately scrambled and ran away from him.

There was a beat of silence, even the hacker was silent for a few seconds. Finally the silence was broken by a soft, “Hyung.”

The said older male slowly let out an air of breath, “I know Gyu. I’m gonna walk this off for a second.”

“Be careful.” The hacker reminded him, Seungcheol let out an affirmative grunt before walking towards someplace where he can breathe.

~-~-~

Jihoon heaved a deep sigh as he set down his backpack before slumping towards his bed. He’s limbs ache and his body sang as he sank into the soft cushions. He’s been so tired lately that he can feel himself already drifting into unconsciousness, before he even thinks about how uncomfortable it is to sleep in your work clothes. But alas, he stayed in the comfort of his bed for a few more minutes before his father calls him from downstairs reminding him to take a shower and change into more comfortable clothes.

He shouted back a groan before dragging himself up to take a shower and change into his pajamas.

After taking the well-deserved shower, he passed by his desk and stared at the new assignment his boss has just given him. It was assigned to him a week ago, exactly after he was last kidnapped.

He pursed his lips as he picked up a blurry photo of a man, with half of his face hidden by black cap and was looking surreptitiously behind him. It was obviously taken from a CCTV footage and was enhanced to a point that it’s more of a picture of a shadow not a man.

Apparently this is a photo of an assassin and hired courier who has had a reputation to target the big bad guys. Ranging from mafia leaders and politicians who has had a reputation of dirty works to snotty chaebols accused of abusing their power and riches to get what they want.

This man has become quite a sensation for some time but was quickly replaced by some other breaking news about a celebrity. Or was it a politician? Jihoon can’t remember.

He sighed and pinned the picture on top of the corkboard perched above his desk, writing a quick note on his pad before sticking it below the photo. He heaved another deep sigh before leaving the room.

After he got out, a shadow perched on his balcony and took a good look at the picture. The said male let out a angry grunt before saying, “Gyu, I need you to do something for me real quick. What do you think of the name Seungyeol?”

~-~-~

The next day, Jihoon was busy staring at the coffee machine. Hoping that he could make it work faster by staring down at it. Unfortunately it was not working but damn if Jihoon doesn’t do it anyway.

His boss gathered everyone into the conference room to make some sort of announcement. He let out a dissatisfied grunt as he needed to leave the coffee machine for whatever the hell his boss is going to announce. He sent the coffee maker another dark look before entering the conference room.

His boss, Jung Hoseok, let out a cheerful clap to settle everyone in and made a few passing comments about the weather and about how everyone has been doing their projects. Jihoon sat there disinterestedly, too sleepy to even function well.

“So, you might be wondering why I gathered all of you today,” his boss cheerfully asked, everyone muttered an affirmation, “I’m actually here to introduce you to our new employee. Seungyeol-ssi please come in.

The new employee was tall, with black disheveled hair and wire rimmed glasses. He’s wearing a tan coat a size bigger than him, with a colorful necktie, long pants and brown dress shoes. He looks like the dork that everyone picks on at high school. Jihoon immediately feels bad for the new guy.

The new employee bowed straight and accidentally hitting his face on the desk at the front, some people snickered. The male immediately straightened up and fixed his glasses , “Hello, my – uhm – my name is Byun Seungyeol. I hope we can get along well.”

Everyone let out an indecipherable reply, which Hoseok interpreted as a yes, “I hope everyone will treat him with hospitality and help him adjust to our work. Now let’s get back to work everyone! Seungyeol I’ll show you around.”

Jihoon was the first to go out of the conference room, but not without looking back at the new employee. He was shocked when he saw the new employee looking right at him. There was something about the new guy that seems familiar, as if he had met him somewhere before.

It was gone as soon as it came as he saw the new guy looked back towards his boss who was talking animatedly. Meanwhile, Jihoon just shrugged it off and went on with his work.

 

**tbc**

**Author's Note:**

> This is so nerve-wracking what the hell. I literally have butterflies in my stomach and I think my hands are shaking. This is gonna be one hell of a ride and I hope that it will be a fun experience writing this hell of a prompt. 
> 
> BTW I'm gonna try and follow a schedule when posting updates for this so I'm gonna post on Sunday evenings. If I don't post anything please feel free to scream at me on this account or on my twitter account. 
> 
> I really hope you like this, this is something I have never done for a long time and I just hope that i don't fuck this up. 
> 
> Okaaaaaay enough of that and I'll see you when I update next week!! <3 (hopefully)  
> *hugs*  
> thank you so much /(^3^)/  
> *runs and hides*


End file.
